


Sleeping in the woods

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scott finds him, Stiles gets paralyzed by the Kanima, because Scott is a good friend, not really canon, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The claws scratch his skin, but don’t break it. The monster makes that odd little noise again and runs off. Stiles doesn’t care why, he’s just glad the thing is gone. He’s about to get up when he all of a sudden realizes… he can’t. The thing has fully paralyzed him. Because that’s what Kanimas do. They paralyze people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> justnerdzombie prompted me: “Stiles. Again… Anyway, so the kanima, for whatever reason, paralyzes him in the woods at night, and from there it could go a few ways:  
> 1\. Stiles is left there overnight, and no one finds him until morning, because everyone seems to forget about Stiles.  
> 2\. Jackson finds him a little bit later, and then leaves him because he’s a douche  
> 3\. Either Scott or Derek find him, and they’re all happy and stuff.”  
> And I’m going with the 3rd one!

“Damn it,” Stiles curses quietly as he runs. He looks back to see if the Kanima is still chasing him and that’s when he runs straight into a tree. He yelps and falls to the ground in a mess of limbs and curses and the Kanima, who apparently was still following him, is on top of him in a second. The Kanima lets out this odd sort of noise and this serpentine tongue flicks out of its’ mouth and Stiles shudders. The monster sniffs him, then slashes his claws weakly at Stiles’ neck. The claws scratch his skin, but don’t break it. The monster makes that odd little noise again and runs off. Stiles doesn’t care why, he’s just glad the thing is gone. He’s about to get up when he all of a sudden realizes… he can’t. The thing has fully paralyzed him. Because that’s what Kanimas do. They paralyze people.

He spends the next hour on edge and mentally twitching at every single noise until he realizes that the Kanima isn’t playing with him, it isn’t coming back. He relaxes for about five seconds until he realizes that even if the Kanima isn’t coming back to kill him he’s still stuck in the forest until either the venom wears off or someone finds him.

A few hours later, not that he wants to, and actually he spends a really long time fighting it, he falls asleep. 

Stiles, wake up,” Scott mutters as he kicks Stiles’ foot. Stiles groans in response so Scott says again, “Wake up.”

Stiles groans a second time but he peeks out of half-lidded eyes at Scott. What the hell, man?” Scott demands. “I’ve been looking for you all night! Why are you here?”

Stiles struggles to remember exactly what happened, why he was out in the woods in the middle of the night and it takes a moment but he remembers. He was going to the abandoned train station Derek has weirdly claimed for his own to ask if he knew more than he was saying about what was going on. Or rather to demand Derek tell him what he knew because Derek always knew more than he was saying. But Derek hadn’t been home and neither had anyone else and…

That was when the Kanima had showed up. And without thinking, he ran from it. It chased him into the forest, at which point he less than gracefully ran into a tree and got attacked with venom.

But he’s not about to tell Scott that he actively went looking for Derek so instead of explaining all that he says, “Oh, no reason, just felt like sleeping in the woods, in the dirt by this lovely tree here.” He nods his head back to the tree he ran into last night and smiles in a less than friendly sort of way.

“Seriously?”

“No, Scott.” Stiles sits up and glares at Scott. He knows Scott knows what sarcasm is, it’d be impossible for him not to at this point, but he hates that looking like he doesn’t know and asking an obvious question is Scott’s only response to it. “I got attacked by the Kanima last night. It paralyzed me.”

“Oh,” Scott says and nods. Stiles is a little sad that this is what their lives have amounted to. That being attacked by a supernatural creature is neither frightening nor cause for alarm anymore.

Scott yawns then smiles. “Well, do you want to go get some breakfast?”  
“When have I ever turned down food?” Stiles gets to his feet and brushes the dead leaves and twigs off of his jacket.

They walk to Scott’s car, or more like Scott’s Mom’s car, in silence and Stiles is thankful that Scott doesn’t bring up what he was doing out in the woods alone at night again.


End file.
